There have been known electronic devices such as broadcast receivers and personal computers (PCs) provided with a module such as, for example, a hard disk drive (HDD). In such an electronic device, the module is connected to a connector of a circuit board via a flexible cable. Some of the electronic devices configured as above absorb at least part of load (shock load) acting on the module when falling or the like by the flexible cable connected to the module.
The flexible cable of the conventional electronic devices such as broadcast receivers increases the components, which may require additional manufacturing process and costs.